


City Nights, Gotham Lights

by TheQueensClock



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, OC, comic book world, comic books, oc insert in story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:12:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueensClock/pseuds/TheQueensClock
Summary: Dick is gone. Jason is chaotic in Gotham. You chased Helena away. Barbara left; and, Tim is bewildered. Alfred sighs, a lot. You have an out of control ten-year-old. Talia who? Kate is where? Nobody seems to remember Stephanie; and, nobody dares mention Cassandra. Add a girl who is not exactly from your world. Well...how are you going to fix this, Mr. World's-Greatest-Detective?





	1. Detective Comics No.27

As you climb higher in the educational world that is North America to classes such as Social Science or, sometimes called Sociology, you will learn about something that is called 'icons' or 'trends.' Those "trends" will teach you how at the beginning close to nobody owned a car; and, slowly it became a trend for everyone to have one despite their economic status. Another example is the hamburger. A piece of cooked meat that originally was not made in America either by name or by practice but, slowly became one of the famous icons to represent America…Next to hot-dogs and beer.

You will learn how jazz and blues influenced the rock age, and dances that teenagers used to rebel against their parents in the nineteen-fifties. You will learn about Black culture, and the appropriation of them if you read something like  _The Great Gatsby._  You will also learn how a culture takes pop singing, hippies, protesting, and even drugs and turn it into something of an American culture. However, one subject that the American public school will probably not teach you, is comic books or graphic novels, if they chose to use another name.

_Why?_

Maybe it is because they think that comics are for children. Stories of fantasy are not meant to be taken seriously. Maybe adult think that all they are is just cartoons printed onto paper which holds no significance to the real world except for the artist and the writer. Rarely does anybody think or even have the notion to assume that a comic book or a comic book character can aspire, can teach, can even bring comfort a human being.

Well, that is all wrong, because holding in the beaming eyes, open mouth hands of a sixteen-year-old girl named Aria was a copy of  _Detectives Comics issue 27._ One of the most expensive comics in the world, with only three left in existence. Why is it so important? Because that issue is the first time Batman appeared and made the debut of another comic series called  _'The Batman.'_

So what is the most prized possession next to Action comics 1 and All Star Comics 8 doing in the hands of a mere high school junior who most certainly did not have one million and seven dollars to spend on a twenty-page book? Well…

* * *

_RingRingRingRingRing_

An alarm clock rings just as a hand comes slamming down onto it, muffling the ring. A groan is heard through the course of the sounds as the hand slams the clock down onto the desk pushing it off onto the floor, landing on a pile of clothes. The hand retreats under the warm covers, pulling them over creating a dark cocoon, effetely blocking out the glittering sun rays shone through the tiny cracks created by the spaces between each blind. Although this method was very effective in shutting up the annoying ringing sound and bringing warmth in the middle of a cold December, it sadly failed to the door opening. Revealing a nagging mother stomping in, gripping hold onto the blanket with her bitten down nails and yanking the covers right off.

Aria shrieked, covering her eyes with her arms in an x shape while curling up, hoping to find some warmth. The mother tsk'd, went over to the window, and pulled the shed upwards; allowing the sun to blare down onto Aria in all its glory. Growling, Aria reached over to grab hold onto one of the pillows end, and pulled it over her head, but the mother would have none of that. Instead, she grabbed at the pillow and just as she did was the blanket; she yanked it from Aria, tearing it from Aria's grip.

"I know that winter break is in about a week, and I know you have exams before break, so you cannot afford to just stay in and sleep."

The mother crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the floor. She looked around the room. Seeing clothes scattered around the floor, make up scattered all over her vanity, books piled on her bed instead of in neatly stacked in the bookshelf, notebooks and pencils on the floor instead of in a book bag, and Aria's closet door opened, to show clothes on the floor instead of on hangers. Aria's mother twitched at the mess, she always hated being messy, wanted order and neatness.

" _Aria Aurora_  you get up right this instant!"

Aria opened her eyes. Sighing, she slowly rose up from bed. Her hair tangled, lips chapped, morning breath, sore muscles, tense joints, and tired, dreary eyes. Aria looked up at her mother, yawning, turning her neck sideways producing a soft pop, causing grimace to her mother.

"Honestly, it's almost seven, and your school starts in thirty minutes, at this rate you won't have time to eat breakfast!"

"I'll just get it at school mom." Aria shrugged, "They do serve breakfast there too, ya know."

"So, you don't want blueberry pancakes and corn bread muffins with orange juice?" Aria's mother raised an eyebrow.

"There's no need to be fancy with breakfast mom…But since you already mentioned them.." Aria chuckled sheepishly.

Mrs. Aurora sighed, "Go get dressed and be downstairs in ten minutes; I'll get your dad to start the car." She chuckled at her daughter's grin, reminding her of when Aria used to be small. whenever she did a naughty act she would always play it off with her innocent, wide, happy smile. She turned around, but before she left the room, she gave a sideways glance to Aria, "And when you come back from school I expect you to clean this room. At least to the point where I could walk in here and feel the floor, not some dirty clothing." With that she shut the door, leaving Aria alone in her room.

Aria rolled her eyes, mumbling a yes mother, reaching over to her desk, she opened a drawer, got out a hair brush and started combing through her hair while looking at her mirror that was standing across her bed.  _'I wonder if Cass, or Stephanie had to deal with constant nagging? Did Batman even nag his children? Alfred doesn't seem like a nagging type.'_

Aria couldn't help but giggle as she imagined Alfred scolding a young Bruce, maybe for cooking in the kitchen or getting lost somewhere. Picking up her clothes from the closet floor, she got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up, coming downstairs in about fifteen minutes instead of ten.

"You're running late! I just packed your breakfast for you." Aria's mother handed her a small bag with a container, "Your dads outside waiting for you." She leaned down, "Be good today, no phone calls about you skipping your classes alright?" Planting a kiss on Aria's cheek, she sent her daughter off to the car.

"Good morning sweetheart." Her dad gave her a warm smile, which Aria gave back when she entered the car.

"Morning dad."

"Running late again I see?" He turned the car on, Aria sent him a cocky grin and the drove off to her school.

"Have a good day at school angel."

"Yeah, yeah I will dad, don't worry." Aria walked out of the car, stuffing her face with pancakes, with only five minutes until the bill for the advisory to ring, yet she was not in a hurry to go to her class, nope. She learned her lesson about running and eating at the same time when she stumbled over a step she missed, causing a coughing attack and nearly choking on her face; so, when she had to eat and be on the move, she would take her sweet short time.

"Late, again? Really?" Came a new male's voice, he slammed his hand down on Aria's arm making her nearly choke.

"Yeah so? Not like it's something new." Aria grumbled as she swallowed the last bite of her pancake. "Besides, won't you be late as well?"

"Yeah, but that's nothing new as well, right?" He threw a grin at her.

"What do you want, Johnny?" Aria asked as she entered the school building right when the bell rang.

"Oh, you know." He put his arm around her, "Just came here to tell you all about the new  _The Dark Knight Rises_!"

"Shhh!"

Aria snapped, clamping her hand over Johnny's mouth, "I swear if you tell me  _anything_  about the new movie I swear I will make what Joker did to Jason look like  _teddy bears_  when I'm through with you!" Aria sneered, her eyes blazing onto Johnny's, however that seemed to do little to none for he opened his mouth and licked her hand. Aria yelped and pulled her hand away, playfully smacking him in the stomach with her free one.

"Hey! I can't help it that you didn't get to see it because you failed your biology test on Friday." Johnny shrugged, rubbing his stomach, "you hit hard by the way, even playfully."

"Well, what can I say, I'm a teenager, and I make mistakes." Aria lifted her shoulders up.

"Deliberately lying to your parents about studying, sneaking away to a party where cops had to be called because someone decided to bring a keg, thus having your parents pick you up and then failing your biology test when you know it counts forty percent of your final grade is not something I would categorize as a mistake, Aria." Johnny raised an eyebrow to his friend.

Aria, in turn, gave him a smirk, "I am a teenager, I am bound to do something other than sitting around with my nose in a textbook all day."

"Yeah well, now you couldn't see the opening of the Dark Knight Rises with me!"

"You went to see it when we made a pact to see it together back when we watched the last Harry Potter film, what does that say about you and our friendship?"

"It says that I was not going to let anyone stop me from watching the last installment of Batman."

"I am upset though, that there's no Poison Ivy, or Harley, or even a Robin to be honest."

"Well how the movie ended—"

"I swear Johnny!" Aria snapped.

"Kidding!" Johnny held his hands up in defense, "Now go to your class before you get in trouble,  _again_."

"Yes, yes sir." Aria stuck out her tongue at him before entering her class.

_When will men stop trying to tell me how to rule my life?_

School day, school out, what can you think about when you have a dying itch to watch one of your most favorite movies and expect to stay focus in History class? Much less do some stupid algebraic equations when you have your mind occupied with something much more interesting. It is said to be the last Batman movie that Nolan will direct, who knows when we'll see the Caped Crusader again on the big screen? What in 2030 when we'll finally get a Justice League movie and not another Superman one? By then we'll be in our late thirties, forties, fifties, and won't have any time to see it!

That is exactly how Aria was feeling. That she had to watch this movie, and if she did not the whole world would explode, war would erupt, famine would spread, drought would come, and she'll die a lonely Batman-less death. Minutes and hours passed, the bell rang at three O'clock and Aria was on her way home.

"Mom, dad, I'm home." Aria walked into the house, taking off her coat.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mom yelled, "Come here, there's a package for you."

"For me?" Aria hung up her coat, placing her book bag down near by the doorway she went into the kitchen. "A package? Really?"

"Yes dear, it's on the table."

Aria darted her eyes to the brown box sitting on the table, it had no return address, just hers and her name. She carefully picked it up, putting it under her arm.

"I'll have dinner ready by five, do your room and homework."

"Alright, mom."

With that Aria walked up the stairs and to her room. Closing the door, she put the package on her bed, grabbing a pair of shears; she cut open the strings, tore at the brown paper revealing a plastic container. Aria cocked her head to the side in confusion. No letter, no card, no instructions, nothing but a plastic container. She gripped the edges, pulling the blue lid off, Aria almost died in a gasp.

Her eyes widen in disbelief, her bones rattled against her shaking flesh as she stared the object in the container. There, right in front of her, was  _Detective Comics: Issue number twenty-seven._ The first appearance of Batman, that later turned into a multi-millionaire franchise that sadly, the creator never lived to see the day.

"No shit." Aria whispered, still in complete awe. It was closed in a plastic cover, showing no dents, cracks, or any discoloration of the sort. "This can't be real." Afraid to touch it, she stepped backward, her gaze never leaving the comic. "No, this has to be a fake, there's like only two or three left, and each cost over a million to buy, nobody will just give this to somebody as a gift, much less a teenager like me." Shaking her head Aria refused to believe that the comic was real.

Running a finger down the spine lightly; it was like magic was happening in front of her. Swallowing, she picked up the comic; being ever so gentle she unsealed the plastic cover, carefully pulling the comic book out. Whether it was real or an Oreo copy, it still felt like she was touching magic with her fingertips.

"I can't believe that I'm holding this."

Aria opened the cover, looking at the first page, but before she could a beam erupted from the pages, engulfing her fingers, moving up to her hands, and soon her whole body illuminated in a bright yellow glow; before she had a chance to think she was zapped and disappeared.

Allowing the comic book to fall to the ground since she was gone.

* * *

"Master Bruce!" Came an angrily shout from a very ticked off Butler.

"Master Bruce!" Came the shout again.

"Bruce!" He shouted louder, this time with a slam to the door.

"Br-"

"What?" Bruce Wayne replied in a gruffly voice.

"Well, now that I got your attention, dinner is ready." Alfred sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not hungry Alfred."

"I know."

"So why would you bother me?" It came out sharper than needed which caused Bruce to frown. He hadn't meant to be so harsh, and especially to Alfred.

"Because, while you might not want to come there are people who want you too, Bruce." Before Bruce could reply Alfred turned and left to the dining room where Tim was currently sitting, playing with his food.

"Master Timothy," Alfred playfully crossed his arms, "you would think that someone as you would act your age, and not when you were once eleven." Alfred chuckled.

"Oh well, is he coming down anyway?" Tim looked up at Alfred, already knowing the answer.

Alfred decided not to answer proceeding to cut the roasted ham.

They both knew the answer, despite neither of them wanting to speak of it.

* * *

_Oof!_

Aria shouted as she landed in a dumpster.

"Of all the things to land in, a dumpster!? Really!?" Aria growled as she threw a banana off her head, reaching downwards to rub her butt. She pulled herself up to her knees to reach towards a discarded newspaper. Her eyes widen and she shoved the newspaper away, losing her balance and falling back into the garbage in disgust.

_"_ No fucking way, no way in hell!"

Aria shouted as her entire back was covered in grim. Slowly she pulled herself out of the dumpster, not before reaching over to grab the newspaper she threw away.

"Okay…Okay…Okay"

She looked around her surroundings…

"In a dark ally." She looked to the side where cars passed, the sun was setting, "in a city where crime is famous. Where…people getting mugged coming home is a day to day occurrence…" Shaking, she stepped one foot out, putting it down onto the sidewalk that was illuminated by a nearby street light, "lost, alone, a teenage girl  _in said crime city…_ " She was fully out on the street now, but her back was pressed against the wall as she was up against a criminal. As if she was caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Her nails digging holes into the newspaper

The very newspaper which read:  _Gotham City Times_

Yeap, she would totally be alright.

_Right?_


	2. Could Have Went Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't blurt out crazy things unless you want people to think that you're crazy!

"Alright," Aria held her breath five seconds at a time, to at least remove the shakiness of it.

She had no way to tell the time, as her phone was taken away from her for being late so many times. However, by the sun setting, she figured that it would be close to night time…Maybe dinner or supper time for families.

"That's it!" Aria exclaimed, not paying attention to…the fact that she was alone. "Batman always comes when there's trouble! And trouble comes at night!" Pleased with herself, having thought of a plan on the spot.

"Maybe I should get into trouble and then he'll come and rescue me!" Aria nodded, "it would be the quickest way to meet him and tell him! But….no way I could ever go up against Joker or even Bane." Shaking her head, "what Batman villain isn't so…scary?"

Hanging her head low, chewing on her lip "Maybe, I could find the Wayne Manor? It isn't like it is hard to find the richest house in all of Gotham." She looked up, seeing the shadow of a gigantic mansion sitting on a hill that was surrounded by gates. The sun disappearing near the home. "That…would be the best way… _Yes_."

Straightening up, she sent one last look to the dumpster with a grimace and began her journey to the Wayne Manor.

_'Getting to Bruce, I should be safe there, as long as he believes me…But, the way towards the manor doesn't keep me safe in a dark place like Gotham, I hope that the Joker or Two-Face hasn't escaped or anything. Or police find me. What the hell could I say!'_

"Well," Aria carefully walked across the street when the street light allowed her to do so, "keep your nose up, don't look so scared, and scream" her voice mimicked her mother's when Aria asked her if she could start walking to school on her own.

_Mommy…_

* * *

"I don't know how many times I have to make myself clear to you" a distant voice sounded in a growl as the hand that belonged to the voice was currently pushing a face into the concrete of a wall.

"Ugh! Sorry boss!" The squished face squeaked as his own hands tried to pull himself away from the wall. His cheeks were already stained and bruised from various punches and the rough brick wall was causing tears.

"Sorry doesn't mean shit to me" growling the dominant one, "I had just one condition for you." He rubbed his palm against the back of the face, "against my notions of how idiotic you are, can you remember that condition?"

"Yes! Not to…"

"Not to?"

"To…To…Sell drugs to kids! Not to go near them! But I didn't! I swear!" The man, poor, pissing his pants, sobbing.

"So then," the man pulled his head back by the hair, "tell me why I found children high!"

_Splat._

The time that he threw the man into the wall was the last time. Huffing, as he just let the body fall, rubbing the blood into his gloves. "Great, now I have to get new gloves."

"Yeah, well, don't throw it away where someone can find it and use it as evidence" mumbled a voice as a door was open allowing another voice to chime in, this time more feminine but just as annoyed, "Jason…Must you use our place as a meeting ground for your…" she had no words as to describe what her comrade did.

At this, Jason threw her a smirk, "I have to let them know that I am a serious business man!"

"For drugs?" Laughed the second male voice, belonging to Roy.

"Hey, better me to keep track of them than them doing who knows what to innocent people" Jason shrugged as Koriand'r rolled her eyes, long used to the jokes between men. She slightly hovered over to Jason, looking down at the body, head burst open. "What should we do with him? And by we, I mean you, Jason."

Jason, in turn, looked at Roy, as if Roy had any idea.

"I guess dump him on the closest drug lord?" Roy suggested. Really, what else was Koriand'r expecting from these two?

It was not that Roy or Jason were awful, or evil, despite whatever they say but that they were riff-raffs. Each had their own history, their own scars and each expressed themselves differently. Koriand'r recognized unhealthy coping, but she also noticed fewer drug lords taking advantage of people since Jason came under a red hood that he wears.

Besides, when has a warrior princess been against killing?

She walked to the kitchen, pulling a water bottle from the fridge, "whatever you decide to do with him, keep him away from the…" she looked at the dusty walls, the makeshift roof, and the black windows, "…home"

"We could use your help though, Kor" Roy in a more gentler voice directed towards his friend.

Sighing, she finished up the water bottle because after all…what warrior princess hasn't become accomstomed to death?

"Damn it, Roy! Pull your weight!" Jason growled as he held the leg end of the dead body that Koriand'r wrapped in whatever left over plastic was found.

"Sorry, I don't exactly make carrying dead bodies a hobby" Roy snapped back.

"Kor, can you please help?"

Koriand'r rolled her green eyes as she hovered above the two a few meters, "I am helping. I'm keeping an eye out for anyone. Specifically, a certain bat" Huffing.

"Yeah, well, I would rather take on Batman than being stuck here" Roy whined, "Jay, you have a cig for me after this, right?"

"Just shut up and carry, you wimp."

Gotham, as all fictional cities, changes depending on the artist. Some artist draws a kind, nice, sunny Gotham. The kind of Gotham where there are no muggings or escaped criminals or poverty. While other artists prefer the dark, gritty, crime filled Gotham. The kind of Gotham where women and Black people are always on the lookout, holding a key or pepper spray. It is the Gotham that brought murders. The kind of Gotham that Ras wanted to destroy.

It was not that Aria was completely and utterly terrified. She still managed to walk and ignore the strange looks of a girl with garbage on her clothes walking around, randomly. A few times she had to sprint ahead to escape a scene or a strange man. She had to keep her wits on her. She was a lost teenage girl who really, at the very end, had no idea if she was even going in the correct direction to the Manor. She only followed what appeared closer to her.

What strike her odd though…Was the absence.

The absence of cafes, restaurants, shopping markets…All she saw were tall, empty, hole filled, and black windows. She saw people, but she saw people on the streets, sometimes laying on the floor, eyes white and wide open.

"…Where…am…I?"

She stopped, perhaps not the best option but she needed to know, to understand, what the hell was happening.

* * *

"Are you going alone, sir?" Alfred asked Bruce, bringing down the dinner, despite Bruce not eating.

"Yes, for tonight, I am" Bruce replied, slipping the cowl over his head.

"Is that wise?"

At this, Bruce frowned, "Alfred, I've been doing this solo before even Dick was brought into our family."

"Master Wayne, I was not referring to you but to Mister Timothy and Damian," Alfred looked cross.

Shaking his head no as Bruce made his way towards the Bat-mobile, "No, they can use the time off and a night to themselves."

"Usually, I would agree with you Sir, but they do need…" Before he could finish his reply, he was greeted with smoke and a gone Bruce, "…you, Sir."

"Who does he think he is?!" Damian stabbed his mashed potatoes with his spoon, obviously upset at his father's decision to exclude them from the trip.

Tim grimaced as he watched Damian eat, almost like a hungry-Dick, "He is Batman, you know. Besides, if you wanted to go so badly, you could always sneak in to get the motorcycles."

"…And risk upsetting father?"

"Now, since when did you start caring about his feelings?" Tim couldn't help but tease a little, giggling.

"Shut up Drake!" Damian growled, "I'm only staying here so I don't cause more stress to father!"

At this Tim's grin widened, "Sure, that's why, and not because you love us, or anything."

Scowling, "Has Grayson rubbed off on you or something?"

"Why?" This time Tim's grin fell, "Have you spoken to him?"

"No!" This time Damian threw his plate away to the edge, "You're just acting like him and it is infuriating. Can't you just find Brown so you're not sulking?"

"We're not talking right now, you know that Damian. Things just caught up."

"Peh," Damian lifted his shoulders, "not like she was valuable or good at fighting anyway. I'll never know why father kept her around."

At this Tim took a bit of potato on his spoon and flicked it at Damian, landing on his cheek, "Now, you shut up."

"Drake!"

* * *

"You know," Aria said as she found her feet to walk again, "for a teenager, I'm taking this quite well." She nodded, "Other people would be crying, or running into some drug dealer or whatever. Maybe even Joker. But here I am!" Convicting herself more than anyone else, "Having a plan and working it out!" Laughing, "I'm so not lost! Not at all!" Laughing to keep her fear at bay as Bruce wondered the night within his car and Jason and crew carried a dead body. Nothing out of place for Gotham.

"Do you hear something?" Jason asked, nearing towards one of the Drug lords the guy previously worked.

"Like laughter?" Roy asked Jason.

"It sounds like a girl" Koriand'r frowned. "I'll go check it out" she flew up, her neon green allowed her to have some light against the moon.

"Can we just dump it somewhere? Why does it have to be the house?"

"Because you brat," Jason whined back in a mocking fashion, "the boss has to know that I'm not kidding when I state my—."

"I see something!"

_SCREEEECCHHH_

Aria yelled as she was pulled backwards onto the ground, her back hitting against the floor.

"Damn, you smell" Her attacker smirked, "must be lost. Are you one of Two-Face's girls? Did little girl get lost?" His gigantic hands gripped her front shirt and pulled her upwards, "you may stink but hey…you can't always be a winner" his grin showed a fake gold tooth.

"GET away from me!" Aria scrambled, the newspaper dropped as she used every limb possible to get away from him before getting the breath knocked out of her again as he shoved her back down.

"Keep quiet you ru—"

A figure shoved, or rather ran into him, throwing him away. The saver stood in front of Aria, hand fisted.

"You know," Jason growled, "I keep on getting pissed off every day. This must be a special piss off Red Hood day" he cracked his knuckles.

Koriand'r's attention was to Aria as she wrapped her arms around the scared girl and away from Jason, "Shhh…it is okay"

Aria turned and all she saw was just orange and green and she screamed.

"Gah! Girl!" Roy shouted above her screeching, "Can't you see that we're trying to save you? What are you even doing here?"

Koriand'r let go of her as her only point was to keep her away from Jason's fight, "Please, we mean you no harm."

"Yeah, you're lucky that we came…" Roy sniffled as he came closer to her, "Yo, girl, when was the last time you took a shower?"

Aria at this point curled up in a ball, whimpering, not knowing exactly what to do but just to lie there.

Jason, on the other hand, was busy throwing punch after punch at the guy. Not allowing any words or blood or the crunch of bone to stop him. All this caused a commotion. Enough for someone to call the police of a fight. Enough for the Bat-radar to pick up. Enough for Koriand'r to spot a certain car with a certain shape…

"We have to go" Koriand'r flew over to Jason, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I saw the car, the kind that your…"

"Shit" Roy screamed, "If he finds us then he'll take me to see him! I don't want to see the bastard! But we can't just leave her!"

"He can come," Jason stood up, "why does it matter?"

Koriand'r chewed on her lip, "I don't think that he would take kindly to two dead bodies and blood on your fists. It will only cause stress to you…"

Aria uncurled herself, taking deep breaths, preparing to speak, if only to go to the bathroom—

"What in the world is going on here?" A dark shadow flew onto the crime scene. His eyes under the cowl narrowed at the scene before him.

"Hey, long time no see" Jason laughed throwing a peace sign towards Batman. Koriand'r kept a strict stance and Roy prepared to bolt if need to be, which would have been soon.

Frowning, "Red Hood, what have you gotten yourself into—"

Before any of them could get a word in Aria, who had stood up, removed the need to pee and in a panic—

" _I'mfromanotherworldandIknowyouareBatman!"_

Clamping her hands over her mouth and her eyes huge as now... _all eyes were on her._


	3. Cave Occupied. Room Occupied.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gassed up by Batman? Boys are confused? What even?

Let us take a break for a moment because here she was, a teenage girl who claims to be from a different universe where: all that Batman was just a comic, she probably smells like she was dumped and rolled in a ball of filth from the fall in the dumpster, knows who the Batman is, could possibly be mistaken for a runaway who is crazy and gets sent to Arkham, and to top it off, she just blurted that she knows his secret identity out in the open. Really, where is TMZ or Vicki Vale when you need her?

However, she's sure that Batman, Bruce Wayne has some compassion despite the steaming glare that he was sending her currently, tall and dark, over her…Considering he took in Damian…Then again Damian is his son.

Her eyes met Batman's, trying her best to stand her ground to show him that she was not joking.

Koriand'r had the sense to take this opportunity to escape the scene by grabbing both boys and flying away, despite the protests from Roy and Jason's shocked stance. She did not want to be involved with that scene.

"What do you mean?" Batman growled, walking towards her, "are you playing a prank on me, child?"

"N-n-no!" Aria shouted, finding that teenage rage, keeping her fingers in fists. "I'm being serious here! You have to believe me!"

Bruce stopped when he was close to her, taking a good look at her messed-up hair, wide eyes, and shaking figure. She was scared but she didn't look like she was on drugs or used a decoy for Joker or anyone. In fact, she reminds him of someone else…Someone else who took the time to run away.

"I won't hurt you," Batman told her, losing the growl. Years of working with kids, sending them fear broke him, just a little bit. "But, I need to know that you're telling the truth" he held out his hand to her.  
It was Aria's turn to look suspicious, she even looked at him that he was going to harm her.

_'Oh! He's Batman for Pete's sake!'_

As soon as she reached for him, he grabbed her and pulled her to his chest, wrapped a piece of cloth around her face, "I'm sorry, but I must know" he whispered as she started kicking and pushing and shoving, but he held on, waiting for her body to become limp. Gently picking her up, figuring that the police would deal with the bodies, he carried her to the near-by Bat-mobile. Gently sitting her on the passenger's seat, he drove back to his cave. Wondering what Alfred would say to the new…guest.

"Who is that Master…?" Alfred blinked as soon as Bruce opened the roof of the car, "you usually don't bring home orphans anymore."

"I don't actually know, Alfred"

Alfred noticed that he did not take off his cowl, despite being home but did not mention it as Bruce carried the girl to the table that was decided to the medical section of the cave.

"Oh dear, her clothes smell. Are you sure she is not a runaway?" Alfred used a handkerchief to cover his nose.

"Maybe. But I haven't seen any missing child photos of her."

"Should I tell the boys?"

"No," Bruce prepared an IV strip. He had no idea if she was wondering for days, if she had water, or food, so he figured that it would be wise to at least have one ready, "I found her tonight, she was with Jason and his…" he really had no idea what to call them, "friends."

At this Alfred perked up, "With Master Jason?"

"Yes, and she told me something, or rather screamed it at me" Sighed, all that was left was for her to wake up, "She said that she came from a different universe Alfred."

"A what?" Even at this Alfred found it difficult to believe, "could the poor dear have drugs in her system?"

"She doesn't display any of the drug addict signs Alfred. But I brought her here because I do believe her. There are different universes."

"I'm sorry Sir, I don't really understand, why did you bring her  _here_?"

"…She grumbled about comic books and said that she knows me"

"Oh my, you don't mean?" Alfred looked at the passed-out child in disbelief to which Bruce nodded.

"If she is telling the truth, which I will find out as soon as she wakes up, I can't have her wondering around Gotham. She's a liability to me, now."

"Right, well, I suppose I can prepare some left over snacks for when she wakes up."

"That would be good, Alfred"

With that Bruce was alone with Aria. Waiting.

* * *

"Earth Huntress, pick up, pick up" a voice spoke into an ear piece that was wedged between the ear folds of Helena Bertinelli, otherwise known as Huntress, currently, within the moment.

"What do you want, Red?"

Helena answered back as her staff smacked against a criminal, knocking him to the ground.

"When you're done with your playdate, I need you to explore something for her," Barbara told her, "Please, it is important."

Helena grunted as a punch was delivered to her gut but she responded with a round-house kick to his gut.

"I'm almost done here, but why can't you get Canary or Blackhawk?"

"Zinda is busy on her own mission, and I can't reach Dinah."

"Feh," Helena picked up one guy by the scruff of his shirt just to throw a punch, sending him to the ground, "Probably on a date." Looking around at the passed-out men. She had been there to retrieve information on a supposedly drug trade, "What a waste, these guys are nothing but a gym work out" huffing as she clapped her hands together to get rid of dirt.

"Anyway," her fingers touched the ear com, "What do you need me to do?"

"My scanner picked up something strange in the vulnerable part of Gotham. It was a bright light and disappeared."

"Could it be a boom tube?"

"No, I recognize a boom tube if I saw one."

"Well," Helena walked over to her motorcycle that was camouflaged thanks to a device that Barbara created to test out on vehicles. Hopping on it, "if it is in Gotham, then maybe the Bat got to it."

"My sensors didn't pick him up, Hel"  _'Then again, what sensors would?'_

"Right," Helena stepped on the gas, "I'm heading there now."

"Be careful, you never know what you'll find there. Over and out."

* * *

As Bruce was typing on his screen, still fully dressed in his Batman outfit was when Aria was waking up. He hadn't put the IV in yet, but it was prepared if needed.

"My head…" Aria placed a hand on her forehead, sitting herself up, "Where am I?" A part of her was hopeful that everything was just an awful dream and she had passed out by walking and eating.

"You know where you are," Bruce told her as he walked towards her, "If what you said was true."

Grumbling, "I thought you believed me?!"

"I can't take chances" He studied her get to her feet and then sit on the table, as if on instinct. "I'm sure you understand." To this Aria nodded.

"So, I guess, I'm…" She looked at the sharp edges and the large computer in front of her, "in your cave. So it is under or next to, or…Well," She looked at her, "I don't really know where but it is connected to your home. The Wayne Manor."

Batman smirked, she had not said his name, but said the name of his home, which was enough to convey that she knew who he was. "Since you know my name, it is only fair that I know yours. I'll also need to take same samples."

"Samples?" Aria's voice hitched.

"Hair, skin cells, and blood."

"Why!? I'm human! Not a freak!"

Batman was unamused, "I need to know your biology on a molecule structure. You said you come from a different universe. I need to understand her chemistry, in case food here makes you vomit. Or, medicine reacts badly to you."

"I hate needles though! Couldn't you just have taken it while I was knocked out!" Aria jumped slightly as her voice echoed.

Again, he was unamused, "I would never do something like that without your consent and awareness. Stealing someone's  _biology is a crime_." He turned away to her, getting the supplies needed, "What is your name?"

"It is—" sucking in her breath, she pondered if it was safe to give her real name. Would it have mattered? A name is someone's safety. A name is someone's personal identification. A name is someone's personal life. What if she gives him a fake name? A name she always wanted.

"Aria Aurora"

_Damn it._

Bruce nodded, hearing her as he took off his cowl, trusting her. He softly took a piece of hair from her, holding it up to be cut, "I'll be quick and it will not hurt." This close to her, Aria could see him, face first and straight on— whoever was involved in drawing Bruce Wayne during the Golden Age up to the Modern Age of today did not do him justice at all. Here she was, staring into the cold and shining blue eyes of the Batman.  
 _'I wouldn't say that his eyes are soulless or frozen but they are piercing'_  Aria looked at him as he put away her piece of hair and went for the needle.

"Have you had water, today?"

Snapped out of her thoughts, "Wha-?"

"If you didn't have water today, or if you ate, then there would be no need to take your blood now. I would have to take it in the morning."

"Um…" Aria was a bit lost, "I was going to have dinner when…Wait!" Standing up, "Shouldn't you be asking me where I'm from! How I got here! How can you be so calm!"

Deadpanned, "You think that you're the only girl from another universe that came here?" Bruce was not having her shouting. "Remind me to introduce you to Power Girl, now answer my question."

Aria shook her head, and Bruce put away the tools. "I sent Alfred to get some food for you."

"I get to meet Alfred?" Aria smiled, if only to escape having her blood drawn for one day more.

Bruce nodded, "But, while we wait for him, how about you tell me everything that you know."

It was an order. Polite and gentle but still an order.

Before she could continue, Alfred entered with a tray of various finger sized sandwiches and some mashed potatoes that was not eaten from the dinner and a pitcher of water with two glasses. "This was all that I could do for the night. I hope it is enough—oh" Alfred placed the tray down on the table, taking out two napkins. "I see that our guest has awoken, I am…"

"Alfred, she knows." Bruce answered before she could, "Her name is Aria. Aria Aurora."

Smiling, she waved to Alfred, "Hello."

"Well, then, Miss. Aurora, please, help yourself. I'm sure you must be hungry. I'll also ask of you, when you're finished to give me your clothes to wash. I'm sure that some of the left over outfits of our previous guests—" nobody could mention their names—"would fit you, somewhat."

Aria looked to Bruce, but decided that she did not need his permission as Alfred already welcomed her to take some of the food.

"She was just about to tell me how she ended up here."

Alfred nodded, "I suppose that she will be staying here, Sir?"

If Aria was not currently stuffing her face with food, she would be annoyed at the third person around her.

"Yes. If you can prepare a room for her, for the night. The one close to me, for safe keeping. The one is not occupied."

Alfred sent her a smile before walking away.

"So," Bruce took one finger sandwich, "talk. If you can."

* * *

"Alfred?" Tim walked out of his room, closing the door behind him, "What are you doing?" Tim had heard the creaking of the empty door open, and Alfred sneeze from the fallen dust.

"I'm doing what Master Bruce has asked me to do." Alfred pulled the old sheets from the bed, putting new ones on the bed.

"Why? This isn't used."

"For the time being, anyway."

Tim looked at the pile of random clothes on the chair as Alfred fluffed the pillows, "Why are some of their clothes here?" Frowning, "Alfred, what is going on?"

"Please allow Master Bruce tell you. Perhaps in the morning, or later in the day. I'm afraid that I cannot say."

Tim frowned as he rubbed the all too well known purple shirt underneath the pile of clothes. He should ask. He should press harder. He should confront harder.

He should. Instead, he turned away, leaving Alfred alone in the now used room.

"Drake" Damian hissed, poking his head out of his door, "what is Alfred doing?"

Tim shrugged, opening his own door.

"Damn it Drake, how can you be a detective when—"

"I'm tired, Damian."

_Slam._


	4. Interlopers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Really, Bruce should have seen this coming.

Aria knew that unless she answered his question, she would be stuck here, in a creepy and dark cave of one of her favorite characters. She had no problem with telling him the comic book industry, but she did have a problem with how much information she should tell.

Swallowing the last of her food and taking a few gulps from the water, she figured that now was better than any other time.

"Well?" Impatience dripped from Bruce's voice, "Are you ready?"

"Now that you're pressuring me I don't want to tell you" Aria snapped. Bruce was unimpressed; as, after all, he was living with Damian. "Anyway," Aria casually crossed one leg over the other, "Where I come from you, Alfred, Joker, everybody else is in a comic book called  _Batman_."

She took a pause before shaking her head, "Well, technically no. It first started as a comic book called  _Detective Comics._ As time went on, it was changed to Batman. Eventually, Batman became a pop culture icon and movies started to come out along with tv shows. In fact, Batman and Superman has become an American cultural icon."

Bruce leaned in with one hand under his chin, processing the information, "You mean, that in your universe, there are millions of people who know of my secret identity?"

She nodded, "I know everything. I know the Robins, Batgirls, Joker's history, weaknesses and strengths. I can figure out what drives a superhero or villain. I even know of other characters that come from other universes like this one called Ea—"

"Earth-2?"

"Yes!" Snapping at him, "Don't interrupt me while I'm telling my story!" Huffing, and trying not to be intimidated under his gaze, searching for any traces of lies. "There is one thing that I am not certain of…"

"Go on…?

"Well remember how I said that I know so much of you and everyone else?"

Bruce nodded, not particularly liking the fact that this teenage girl had secret information of not just him but all superheroes.

"Well that's the thing, each different comic, show, or movie follows their own plot" Aria tried to explain how her world treated the multi-verse that is DC. "Like! Okay, so there is this one cartoon show called Batman Beyond! And in there, you are old and there is a new Batman and he's—" At this point Bruce rose his hand to stop her.

"The less I know of the future the better it is" He wasn't sure how he felt to know that the Batman was still needed in the future, however, he had other pressing concerns to attend to than to worry about a maybe future. "How did you get here?" Bruce asked.

Aria swallowed. "Well I got a comic book. The first appearance of you. When I touched it, these beams came out and _boom._  I was zapped into Gotham city."

An awkward silence filled the room until Bruce cleared his throat, "People from other worlds is not new here, as Power Girl comes from Earth-2 but, people from other words where we are the issues of a comic book is new."

Leaning back on his chair, placing a hand on his forehead, "You understand that now you cannot leave here. If you were brought here, you were brought here for a purpose and until I can figure out who brought you here. Right now, you contain sensitive information that can put anyone at risk."

Aria was bored at his lecture. Of course, she knew! That is why she came to Bruce in the first place! Or at least tried too.

"Can I ask you a question?" It was Aria's turn to put Bruce on the spot. Taking his silence as a go-to, "Who is here?"

"What do you mean?" Of course, Bruce,  _the Batman_ , would never make anything easy.

"I mean," scowling, "Is Tim here? Dick? Barbara? Stephanie—" At the mention of her name Bruce became stiff.

"Right now, only Tim and Damian live here. Sometimes just Damian as Tim still has his own home."

Frowning, Aria was about to ask about the other members, yet, Bruce stood up and extended his hand towards Aria, "You should go to bed. I'll walk you to the room, and just drop the clothes in the laundry basket. Alfred will pick it up tomorrow."

She took his hand as he helped her walk out of the cave, a bit annoyed that he did not answer her question.

"What if Damian or Tim sees me? What should I say?"

"I'll handle that. In the meantime," He opened the door for her to walk in, "Good night. If anything should happen, just yell, you're close to my room" With that Bruce closed her now new bedroom door, allowing her to settle.

* * *

"Drake"

_"Nhh"_

"Drake!" Damian whispered harsher and louder, causing Tim to lift the sides of the pillows to cover his ears. "What?" He muffled. Not really caring how the youngest one got into his room or why he was currently in his room.

"I heard voices, Drake" Damian poked at a certain sensitive spot under Tim's arm pit.

"Congratulations Damian, you figured out that you live with other people."

Damian scowled, "No you idiot! I heard a female's voice"

At this Tim bolted up, throwing the pillow to the floor, "What do you mean Damian?"

"Oh, now you care" Huffed, Damian made himself comfy on Tim's bed by sitting cross legged. Tim reached over to turn on the small lamp that was by the bed side, allowing him to see Damian. "Did it sound like…?"

The youngest bird shook his head, "No. It doesn't sound anything like her and that's gross" he wrinkled his nose, "Whatever affections you two have for each other keep it away from me."

Tim, cold faced and slightly disappointed, "Maybe Bruce brought someone home. Maybe, she is who the room Alfred was working on earlier."

"Why would father bring a stranger, during the night into the house and not tell me?" Damian does not pout, or at least he believes that he does not but not even Tim could help but bring a small smile.

"Jealous?"

"Of a random person? No!" Glaring at Tim, "Though, we should investigate the matter."

"What happened to  _'not wanting to upset father'_?" Mimicking Damian's voice which brought a small pillow flown to his chest. "Besides, Alfred told us not to worry about it until the morning, you brat."

"How am I supposed to sleep  _with a stranger_  in the house?" Empathized Damian.

"Now you know how I felt" Tim muttered, blocking another pillow attack with his forearms. "If, it matters to you so much, then you go and check it out."

"Dr—"

"I'm trying to sleep before Alfred wakes us up in….Oh, I don't know, four more hours or so."

Rejected, perhaps a little bit hurt, Damian opened his mouth once more only for Tim to hiss at him to leave. Damian could have slammed the door nicer, or maybe not at all slammed it. He could have not stomped. Damian was still, after all, a ten-year-old.

"Fine, Drake" Damian entered his room to gather some weapons and such for he did not know who or what was in the room, "But never say that I never invite you to anything with me."

* * *

_'I should probably shower considering I just came out of a dumpster'_

The room, just like every other room had everything that a person needed, almost like a studio. It came with its own bathroom with a shower and toilet. Sheets and blankets with pillows already on the bed. Either Alfred left some towels or there was an extra towel stash somewhere.

When she opened a dresser, thinking that the extra clothes that would possibly fit her was there, instead she found pads.

"Oh! Right! Cass lives here!" Aria sighed, of course there would be menstruation products, "Then where are the…?" To the left was where the pile of clothes that Alfred had placed on a chair. Going through the pile, hoping to find anything that could possibly fit her. "I wonder if these belong to Cass? I'll never fit her clothes. She's very thin."

Finally settling on simple black yoga pants and a purple with lime green splashes shirt. She hugged the towel and clothes with one hand, using the other to open the bathroom door.

"Oh, come on!" Aria grumbled, "It even comes with soap, shampoo and conditioner? What the hell? Does he just expect someone to always be here?"

Rolling her eyes as she threw her dirty clothes into the basket, "Weirdo."

Aria stepped into the shower, a bit annoyed that the shampoo was a scent that she did not particularly enjoy; yet, she could not complain as being inside a rich man's home was better than being in the dumpster.

_'I guess I'll have to make the best of it and get ready for tomorrow, but for the plus side I might get to meet Tim Drake!'_

"Damian what are you doing?!"

"Finally decided to come out of your sulk ridden room, Drake?"

"I can't sleep when I know you're up to no good," Tim grimaced, "Why do you have the staff with you?" Tim grabbed onto it preventing Damian from entering the room.

"For protection, are you that idiotic?" Damian snapped the staff out of Tim's grasp as he slammed the door open, prepared for anything that would be waiting. The water drowned out the sound so Aria was oblivious.

"Shower it is then"

"WOAH!" Tim, this time grabbed hold onto the back of Damian's shirt, "Look, there are girl clothes. She's taking a shower!"

"So?" Damian calmly asked, a bit annoyed at being stopped a second time.

"What do you mean by so?!" Tim used his free hand to smack his forehead, "Are you really that obtuse? We're strange boys about to barge in a girl showering?"

Shaking off Tim's grasp, "Whatever Western ideas you have of the female form does not apply to me. I have no problem with the naked body, female or otherwise. Why does it matter?"

Tim blinked, boggled and astonished, "Damian you can't—"

During the bickering time, Aria finished her shower, including conditioner and she was out in her towel going through the medicine cabinet, "Where are the moistures? Lotions? Come on, you have stocked conditioner but no—"

Damian stomped over to the shower, gripping onto the handle, swinging it open "WHO ARE YOU?!" he howled with his staff out, ready to attack. Aria let out a blood inducing shriek, not expecting the intrusion (especially in her towel) nor a weapon pointed at her.

"DAMIAN!— OH I'M SORRY!" Tim's cheeks went red as he turned around covering his eyes, "I'm sorry!"

Bruce, of course, just as he was about to fall asleep jumped at the cries coming from Aria's room. After all, he did pick the empty room that was close to him, "Damn!" Getting up and putting on a white shirt as he normally slept in only pants, "I thought I had more time…"

"Miss Aria?" Alfred's voice spoke as he knocked on the door, too much of a gentleman to just walk in even though it was wide open. He was dressed in pajamas, striped pink and gray, "Is everything alright? I heard shouts…A lot of them."

"WHY ARE YOU HERE?!" Once Aria found her voice, holding tightly onto the towel as if it would fall at any moment.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" Damian, completely not caring or unaware of the uproar that he caused.

Alfred, recognizing Damian's voice entered the room, "Master Damian!" Alfred rarely rose his voice, however, it was enough for Damian to visibly shake. Alfred quickly put two and two together as Tim was standing at the entrance of the bathroom with his hands over his eyes and cheeks red, "Master Timothy? What is the meaning of this? Breaking into a lady's room!" Alfred scowled.

"We can't have one night's rest, can we?" Came Bruce's grumbling and displeased tone, "What have we got here?"

"It seems that Master Damian and Master Timothy took it upon themselves to break into Miss Aria's room." Alfred crossed his arms, showing a stern face, "And here I thought you were the Playboy Master Bruce."

"Somebody tell me why there's a stranger here!" Damian, annoyed by her not answering his question.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE WHEN I'M IN THE SHOWER?!"

"Technically, you finished showering. So you're not in the shower." Damian huffed, "Are you stupid that you can't tell the difference?"

"GET OUT!"

Bruce sighed, leaning against the door frame, "This was not how I expected it to go…"

"Really, Master Bruce?" Sarcastically, Alfred turned to Bruce, "You mean this was not what you ha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I really was not expecting for people to like this! 
> 
> Anyway, thank you for the support! I'll try to publish at least one chapter per week :D
> 
> It would also be awesome to have a beta-reader!
> 
> Anyway, enjoy the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

' _Time flies fast. One day I was yelling at my mother about school, and the next day I'm standing in front of an angry staff-wielding child in my towel surrounded by men. What an amazing concept that time is.'_

Aria gripped the edges of her towel, slightly afraid that any movement she would make would cause it to fall. At this point, Alfred and Bruce were inside the room but did not venture into the bathroom—though, through the crack of the bathroom door, they could see Damian in his stance.

Bruce placed a gentle hand on Tim's shoulder, who was still turned around with his hands over his eyes, muttering  _how much hates Damian_  and  _oh G-d what did we do?_

"Damian," Bruce called to his son in as much of a calm manner that he could within the situation, "Come here son."

"Tt"

"That is not a request, Damian." Bruce held his ground, "Leave Aria to dress and we will meet up in the dining room."

"And why can we not do it here?" Damian replied, although he did lower his staff and let go of his stance.

It was Tim's turn to groan, "Please tell me you don't us to answer you that seriously Damian."

"Must I remind you that you are in the presence of a lady, Master Damian? And in the bathroom, of all places?" Alfred glared at Bruce, "Have you not taught him manners, Master Bruce?"

Bruce in his defense rubbed the back of his neck, "To be honest, I never thought I would need to have this conversation…Or, be in this position."

"Fine." Damian left the bathroom, "But, I suspect an answer as to why there is a stranger in the house. You know that I will inherit this house. I need to know."

"Yeah, yeah" Bruce grabbed hold of Damian and gently shoved Tim out of the room as well. While Alfred greatly apologized and thus, he too left.

Aria, now alone, leaned against the sink, "…What the fuck!"

"I have never been more shocked than when I caught Master Bruce with a—"

"Alright, alright" Bruce waved a hand to Alfred as Alfred took the time to make a pot of tea, figuring that the family would be up for a while as they waited for Aria to come into the dining room.

"So, what is her story?" Tim looked to Bruce, already out of the shock of a random person in the house.

Clearing his throat, "What do you mean?" Bruce frowned.

Tim gave him a blank stare, "Do you serious?" Sighing, "Is she an orphan? Criminal parents? Did you find her stealing your Batmobile?"

"Yes father, did you invite another thief into the home?" Damian growled. The family was already too large to his liking.

Bruce shrugged, "I don't actually know, to be honest."

"What?!" Both boys shouted.

"She's…" Bruce leaned back in the chair, trying to figure what would be the best way to explain Aria's circumstances, "not exactly from this world."

"Oh," Tim replied while Damian was the confused one, "Why didn't you just say that Bruce? She's from another Earth. Like Power Girl."

Bruce shook his head, "Not exactly that either. She exists… _Differently_  from Power Girl."

"Father," Damian looked at his father sternly, "Stop beating around the issue and tell us. Or tell me, you can send Drake to bed."

"I'm older than him!"

"And I'm the blood s—"

"Yeah, yeah" Tim rolled his eyes, "We get it, we get it."

"I must say," Alfred interrupted the conversation by placing the tea set with some lady-fingers, "What is taking Miss Aria so long?"

"Well," Bruce blinked, "We never gave her the tour of the house." Frowning, "I'm not sure she knows the way to the dining room from her room."

"So, we have a lost stranger roaming the home? Father, have you hit your head during patrol?" Damian stood up, "She could find the Cave! You're always telling us to be careful!"

"It wouldn't matter if she did find the cave, in fact, I'm sure that she knows where the cave is," Bruce looked at the grandfather clock that was standing against the wall of the living room.

"You told her?" It was Tim's turn to be stunned.

"No," Bruce reassured the boys, "Like I said, she's not exactly from this world."

"Tt. If she's lost, then we should find her." Damian told them as he took a tea cup. "We can't have a stranger randomly walking in the house."

"Bruce, you said that she's not from this world." Bruce nodded at Tim, "And, you said that she is not from another Earth." Bruce again nodded, "And you said that she knows the Batcave. Which means that she also knows that you're Batman." Tim, wrinkling his nose, "She could be from another plane of existence."

"Or, an undiscovered world." Bruce also took a tea cup, ignoring the lady-fingers. "We only know a few worlds due to interactions with them. There could be more, perhaps hundreds or even thousands that we might never make contact."

"If she's from another existence, how does that explain how she knows us?" Damian did not care much about the existence of other worlds. He cared about his world. The world where he lives. If people came from other worlds, that was their business. Damian needed to keep his world, this world, safe and himself safe.

"Well, now is a good time as any," Bruce muttered, "Where she lives, we are comic books."

"Excuse me?" Tim raised an eyebrow, "Like, comic…books?"

"Yes Drake, that is what father said," Damian never missed a chance to throw a dab at Tim, "Are you also going deaf on us?" He turned to face his father, "What do you mean a comic book father?" Tim sourly looked towards Damian.

Knowing that this would not be easy, Bruce continued, "What I mean, is that we do not exist in her world. We exist in the form of a comic book. We are characters."

"Dear say, that is unusual." After years working for Bruce, Alfred was seldom surprised. He faced: aliens, people from different worlds, sons and daughters who only exist in other Earths, demons from underground. However, this branch of news, to know that is another area of existence, he exists as a character, in a book.

"Now," Bruce spoke up, mostly towards Damian, "Now do you understand why she is here? Why she must stay here?" To this, both boys agreed, "I don't know who or what brought her here, but whoever did, if she is captured by them, we can be doomed." Bruce with a dark and stoic tint in his eye, "I am trusting you in your hands. We must keep her protected. It can be safe to assume that whoever brought her here knows of her world's existence, and therefore knows that she knows secret identities."

Damian moaned, "So, this is a babysitting mission."

"Think of it as a protecting mission. We can't risk her falling into the wrong hands. I need you to take this seriously, Damian" Bruce gently pulled Damian towards him in a sort of hug fashion, "I'm trusting you, my son." With his free hand, he reached over to Tim, "And you too. I need you two to be working together."

Tim agreed, "Well you tell Dick?"

"Of course, well," Bruce exhaled, "Whenever I get the chance to see him."

"Awww" Aria giggled as she came into the dining room dressed in white socks, a mid-knee white skirt, a light purple shirt and her towel wrapped around her hair, "This is so  _adorable_!"

"GAH!" Damian sprinted from Bruce's arms and landed in front of Aria, glaring for all that he is worth, "Listen here girl!" He scowled, "I already do not like you, but father gave me an important mission. Do not get in my way, and do not do anything stupid. I'm forced to babysit you."

Aria could have rolled her eyes, or scowled, or yelled, instead she kneeled down so that she was in eyesight with him, "How about this, don't even barge into my room like that again and I won't make your life harder than it has to be?"

" _Your_ room?" Damian challenged her, "This is my father's home and as his heir, this will soon be mine."

"Oh, great" Tim groaned, "Damian…please."

"I'm sure that they will get along quite well, Master Bruce"

Bruce couldn't tell if Alfred was being sarcastic or serious. In fact, he had a difficult time reading Alfred—probably, the only person that could throw Bruce of his feet.

"I have no doubt about it Alfred…" Bruce looked at the scene in front of him and Tim his hand placed over his forehead, "…No doubt…Not at all."

* * *

"Did it work?" An off voice sneered, "Tell me, did it work?"

"Yes," another voice chimed, "We invested a lot of money and it would be a shame for it to go to waste."

"Do not worry," a more innocent voice called out, "We sent our best to collect. He should not disappoint. Unlike the others."

"And should he fail?" The first voice, sinister and cold.

"Then we will dispose of him like the others."

"Should it be so quickly though?" The third voice, soft, "Are we not running low on supplies?"

"Are you afraid that we will run out of children?" Laughing, "The world is littered with homeless and lost children. It does not have to be Gotham, we can go to Moscow and pick any child up."

"And risk picking a damaged one? Or one on drugs?"

"A supply is a supply, what is the difference?"

"A child on drugs is harder to break and control than a clean one. I'm sure you understand as your division works on medicine and the effects of prescription drugs. Are you falling behind in your own field?"

"Quiet!" Someone shouted, "He has returned…"

A door opened, allowing the darkness to disappear, replacing it with light. The light cast upon the voices showed them in various elegant attire that appeared to be from another century.

The one who stood before them was clad in metal and wide red goggle eyes with tiny knives shaped as feathers.

"Were you successful?" A woman asked, her face obscured by a white mask shaped as an owl.

The man clad in metal nodded.

"And where is this person?"

"She escaped from me. Then Batman got to her bef—"

" _Excuses!_ " Someone shouted, "You failed! You are a failure!"

The man, lowering his head, nodded, "I understand, masters."

"Then," The woman who spoke to him first, "You must understand what happens to failures." Again, the man nodded. "Very well, dispose of him. We have no need for disappointments."

Behind the talon, crept another person who looked more owl than human even without a mask as he stabbed a syringed filled with blue liquid into the Talon's neck. An easy and simple design. There was a small flap, exposing skin. It was small, and the feathers worked as a distraction so opponents would be fooled into believing that there was all armor, no skin. Of course, the small exposure worked in the favor of the Court, rather than the talons.

The Talon fell to the ground as the doctor stepped away, allowing the body to fall with a clang. He clapped his hands, alerting other helpers to come by and drag the dead weight out of the room. The doctor did a short bow and left, closing the door, letting the shadows fall, closing the members in darkness.

* * *

"So…" Aria awkwardly sat down at the table, all eyes on her, "What do we do with me?" It felt odd; for, her to ask a question about her.

"You'll have to remain here," Tim said, "I'm sure you understand."

Aria sighed, "Of course I get it. But I can't just stay here!" Aria cried, "I have to get back home! I mean, don't get me wrong, I had dreams about meeting you guys but those are just dreams! I have a family! I have a best friend!"

"And we will work on a solution for you to return to your time line but for the right now, you have to stay here." Bruce expressed to her. "You have to trust us. We will find a way for to return but since we know so little about your position here, you can be in danger."

Aria, now calm, and in a slightly defeated pose, "I can't go outside? I'll have to stay here?"

"Have you seen this place? It has everything you could ever need," Tim snorted. Alfred sent him a  _'you're not helping'_  look.

"Yeah, everything but conditioner" Aria grumbled. "Look, I get that I can be dangerous and all, but I also have a life too."

"We can't keep you, prisoner, here," Bruce spoke up, ignoring the glare and protests of Damian who was forced to stay locked indoors for his first weeks. "But, it is easier to keep you safe if at least one of us is around you."

"That makes sense." Aria smiled, "I just don't like feeling like a prisoner, especially when I did nothing wrong."

"My home is welcome to you. I told you this before"

"Yeah, and when you're not dressed in Batman you don't look as intimidating, might I add" Aria playfully rolled her eyes up to Bruce who put his hands up in defense, "Hey, I try."

"Does this mean that we can return back to our quarters, now that answers have been given?" Alfred suggested.

"I don't know, will I have rouge birds in my bathroom again?" Tim laughed at Aria, forgetting that he was also in the room and just as guilty.

"If you just told me who came Pennyworth, then I would not have barged into the intruder's room." Damian defensively crossed his arms, "I was doing my job guarding the home."

"And yet she's still here" Tim flicked Damian's nose.

"Alfred is right," Bruce helped Alfred move the tea cups to the kitchen sink, "We can continue this tomorrow. " He turned to Aria, "You'll be alone here for a while in the morning. I have a meeting and both Damian and Tim have school."

Aria blinked, "What do I do then?"

"Perhaps, I could take her shopping? I have a feeling that Miss Aria will be staying here for a long time, with us"

"Yeah Alfred," At this Bruce yawned, "That would be good."

"I don't have…any…" Aria embarrassingly looked away.

"No need for that Miss Aria" Alfred smiled softly, the same tender smile he sends to all the children, "Master Bruce has no problem in helping with the finances."

"That's still not right"

"Just accept it," Tim grinned, "Bruce lives to spoil people. Where he lacks with words he makes up for in other ways."

"Now, now" Bruce snapped his fingers, "Let's go to bed. You're not missing school just because it is late."

* * *

_"Beware The Court of Owls, that watches all the time, ruling Gotham from a shadow perch, behind granite and lime. They watch you at your hearth, they watch you in your bed, speak not a whispered word of them or they'll send The Talon for your head."_


End file.
